Même les monstres ont un coeur
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Dans la pénombre de la terrible forteresse de Dol Guldur, une sorcière rejoint un certain Nécromancien. Dans les ruines d'une forteresse abandonnée, une femme retrouve son amour perdu. Bonus de Troisième Chance (Lord of the Rings)


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tolkien, sauf quelques OCs.**

**Eh oui, je réécris cette fanfiction. Comme **_**Silver Dragon**_** a été effacée, les nouveaux lecteurs n'auraient pas forcément compris les nombreuses incohérences par rapport à la nouvelle version de l'histoire d'Isis. Le nom même de la sorcière change : elle ne s'appelle plus Elanor, mais Ellara. Nouveaux lecteurs, ce que vous lisez est le bonus d'une autre des mes fics : **_**Troisième Chance**_**.**

**Comme dans la plupart de mes fics, il est conseillé de connaître le Silmarillion, même si je voudrais faire cette histoire la plus accessible possible. Néanmoins, si vous ne l'avez pas lu mais que ma production vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à demander des explications, par review ou par MP, et j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir.**

**Enfin, je conclue cette note en vous avertissant que cette nouvelle version (pour ceux qui ont lu l'ancienne) est bien plus sombre que la précédente, avec des passages relevant carrément du malsain, que ce soit dans les pensées, les paroles, ou les actes des personnages. Mais gardez en tête que ça met en scène Sauron et ses alliés, il ne faut pas s'attendre au monde des bisounours… Et comme votre avis compte énormément, si vous trouvez que je vais trop loin (mes propres limites sont encore floues, tout comme celles à ne pas franchir en général lorsque l'histoire est classée T), n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à me demander soit de recommencer le chapitre concerné, soit d'élever le rating (mais ça, c'est surtout en cas de récidive). M'enfin, si pour l'instant vous trouvez de quoi mettre M, il y a des questions à se poser.**

Chapitre 1

Le Nécromancien. Voilà comment on appelait l'être qui avait élu domicile dans l'ancienne forteresse de Dol Guldur. Mais tout le monde n'était pas d'accord quant à son identité, même au sein du Conseil Blanc. Pour Saroumane, ce n'était qu'un humain en quête de nouvelles expériences, voulant s'essayer à la Magie Noire par pure bêtise. Radagast en était terrifié, lui qui vivait dans la forêt de Mirkwood, au sud de laquelle se trouvait la forteresse autrefois abandonnée. Pour lui, il était clair que cette menace soit à l'origine de l'invasion du royaume de Thranduil par les araignées géantes, descendantes de la monstrueuse Ungoliant. Gandalf était de cet avis, et même plus, car la piste de Sauron, après des siècles d'absence, n'était certainement pas à écarter, ce qui provoquait des désaccords entre lui et Saroumane. Quant aux Elfes Elrond, Galadriel et Celeborn, ils réfléchissaient intensément, mais sans exprimer sincèrement leurs pensées.

Une personne savait la vérité, et en aurait ri au nez des six membres du Conseil si elle les avait devant elle. Et justement, cette femme s'approchait de la vieille forteresse. Après avoir traversé le pont, elle laissa son regard errer sur les ruines envahies par les ronces aussi larges que des bûches et dures que les pierres qu'elles soutenaient. Pour un œil peu habitué, il ne s'agissait que de pans de murs témoignant d'une époque révolue. Mais la magicienne savait que c'était plus que la tanière d'un monstre. Un sortilège d'occultation recouvrait les ruines, cachant en réalité une armée d'Orcs et leurs Wargs. Si quelqu'un entrait, il pourrait passer devant des dizaines d'Orcs sans s'en rendre compte. La sorcière leva la main droite et prononça une courte formule en Parler Noir. Désormais, elle était intégrée au sortilège, et pouvait tout voir sans l'altérer.

En voyant cette parfaite inconnue entrer dans leur repaire, les Orcs essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais elle les en empêcha :

-**Tentez de faire quoique ce soit,** commença-t-elle dans un Parler Noir parfait, **et je vous élimine sur le champ. Vous vous apprêtiez à commettre un crime de lèse-majesté.**

-**Et qui êtes-vous pour prétendre à un tel titre ?**

L'Orc qui l'avait interrogée était grand, blanc comme s'il avait été taillé dans un bloc de marbre, et avait le corps et le visage profondément lacérés. La sorcière le gratifia d'un regard méprisant, même s'il ne pouvait le voir.

-**Si Sa Majesté veut bien se révéler,** continua l'Orc d'un ton encore plus haineux.

La nouvelle venue ôta sa capuche, libérant sa longue chevelure sombre et bouclée qui atteignait ses hanches. Son visage en forme de cœur était très pâle, et ses yeux brillaient comme deux rubis. Elle était indéniablement d'une grande beauté, depuis ses yeux de biche jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues couleur cerise que plus d'un homme avait voulu embrasser. Sans succès, il faut le préciser. Sous sa cape noire elle portait une robe rouge sombre marquée à la taille et mettant le haut de son corps en valeur sans être vulgaire pour autant. Bien que vêtue comme une dame, elle ne portait que deux bijoux : un médaillon en argent gravé d'une rune, et une bague un mithril et diamant noir à son annulaire droit.

-**Conduisez-moi à votre maître, et je consentirai à oublier votre manque de respect. Pour l'instant…**

Elle semblait plus que sérieuse, et l'Orc blanc comprit qu'elle pourrait l'anéantir sur le champ si elle le voulait. Et non seulement elle en aurait la capacité, mais son instinct l'avertit qu'elle en avait aussi le droit légitime. Toute offense envers cette belle femme inconnue lui vaudrait une mort cruelle, humiliante et douloureuse. Elle avait le pouvoir. L'Orc inclina la tête, mettant son orgueil de côté, et pria la nouvelle venue de le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs dévastés. La sorcière ne prononça pas un mot, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ancienne grande salle réduite à une plateforme de pierre se terminant sur le vide, il lui apprit que le Nécromancien viendrait d'un moment à l'autre.

-**Partez,** ordonna la sorcière.

L'Orc inclina à nouveau la tête et s'en alla, soulagé de s'éloigner de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il haïssait déjà. De son côté, la sorcière avait déjà oublié son guide, car une ombre gigantesque était venue de l'angle d'un mur à moitié écroulé. L'énergie de cet être, puisque c'était une personne, lui était tellement familière qu'aucune vérification n'était nécessaire. Si elle avait laissé ses sentiments et le peu qu'il restait de son humanité prendre le dessus, elle aurait laissé ses larmes couler. Mais depuis plus de six millénaires qu'elle vivait, elle avait appris à se maîtriser, à tricher et à dissimuler. Tout comme l'ombre qui lui faisait face, la malice, la séduction et le mensonge étaient ses armes les plus efficaces. Deux Ages plus tôt, elle avait rallié de nombreux hommes à la cause de son infâme maître, semant la trahison et la confusion dans les rangs des Elfes et des Hommes.

-Te voilà, Ellara, commença le Nécromancien. Après tout ce temps…

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de te chercher, mais le Conseil Blanc est encore actif. Je suis la magicienne la plus puissante de cette terre, mais je ne peux rien toute seule face à trois Istari, triés sur le volet par les Valar eux-mêmes, et trois Elfes expérimentés. De plus, mes recherches, souvent mouvementées par de faux indices, m'ont menée très loin à l'est.

-Je sais que tu ne me trahiras jamais. Pas après tout ce temps. Lorsque j'aurais récupéré l'Anneau, tout sera comme avant.

-Pas tout à fait…

Ellara sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle pouvait empêcher les larmes de joie de retrouver son époux, mais pas occulter la peine causée par la perte d'un être cher. La perte d'un enfant.

-Je l'ai cherchée, longtemps, souffla la magicienne avec une voix gonflée de sanglots. Mais Orëanna est restée introuvable. Si tu savais comme je voudrais revoir notre fille !

Sa voix se brisa, et les larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. L'ombre du Nécromancien l'enveloppa, unique étreinte qu'il pouvait lui donner. Le nuage noir sembla la serrer contre lui, passant doucement ce qui ressemblait à une main dans sa longue chevelure brune. Peu à peu, Ellara se calma. Comme dit plus haut, elle avait beau être la sorcière la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé, elle n'en restait pas moins une mère. Elle avait passé près de trois millénaires à éprouver la douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre totalement, et que sa propre mère avait dû ressentir en la voyant quitter sa famille, son peuple, pour se faire servante du Mal.

De son côté, Sauron le Nécromancien taisait la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. La déclaration de sa femme avait ravivé la seule douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir pour la disparition de quelqu'un. Car même si seul son entourage proche le savait ou le devinait, il était aussi un père aussi aimant et attentif qu'un sorcier cruel envers ses ennemis et serviteurs. Durant les rares moments où il était seul avec son épouse et sa fille, il osait enfin esquisser un sourire sincère, et adresser une parole bienveillante.

Mais maintenant, ce temps était révolu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un esprit désincarné, la Dame des Ombres errait comme une âme en peine, et la Princesse du Mordor avait disparu de la surface de la terre.

**J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Azog ? Si vous avez des questions à propos d'Ellara (ses origines, ses crimes…), ou sur tout autre aspect de l'histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas !**

**Les chapitres seront courts, car ce n'est pas un fanfiction à part entière, mais un simple bonus pour ceux qui aiment bien le côté sombre. Pour l'instant, c'était un chapitre gentillet, mais la suite sera assez «**_**hard»**_**.**

**Reviews pour la suite ?**


End file.
